


Wardrobe MALfunction

by swanjonhesonice



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: Evie/Mal (Disney)-centric, F/F, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Fluffy Ending, Halloween, M/M, Romantic Fluff, but harry and mal are chaotic bros, halloween banter, halloween fluff, it's funny, it's minor benry i guess malvie is always my main focus lmao, jealous evie for a bit, mal and harry dress up as each other, see how evie and ben react
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-11 12:44:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16475813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swanjonhesonice/pseuds/swanjonhesonice
Summary: • …You do make a great pirate. I mean, that’s my eyeliner you’re wearing, after all. •Or your Halloween Banter featuring Malvie (and Benry).(A MALVIE / MEVIE ONE-SHOT)





	Wardrobe MALfunction

“…What do you think?”

 

“Yer so not going like that tonight. And is that my pirate hat!?”

 

Halloween was upon Auradon Prep. And with it, their traditional Halloween themed party, courtesy of King Ben himself. Every student enjoyed dressing up as something or someone spooky, but for the villain kids, who didn’t find anything spooky about those costumes, their source of entertainment was another. Like finding ways to annoy each other.

 

Mal and Harry were in the dorm the boy shared with his friend Gil. Actually, Mal was there to show Harry her Halloween costume, her most recent way of being a little mischievous.

 

Mal wielded her fake hook in her hand and smirked.

 

“I’m sorry, but I think I make a great pirate.”

 

Mal had decided to dress up as Captain’s Hook son for the day and in all honesty, she was proud of her effort. She found a plastic hook, a plastic pirate sword, a red coat that wasn’t exactly like the one Harry once wore every day (one he still had in his closet, he loved it way too much) but still pretty accurate, she found an old white shirt of hers and cut some holes in it and she did steal Harry’s hat because it was way too cool to pass on.

 

And Harry wanted to be offended that she took his piracy as a joke, but the truth is, he found it amusing. A slow smile formed on his lips.

 

“Ye look fine, I guess.” Harry teased, making Mal smile.

 

“Oh no, I’ll be dating Harry Hook for Halloween.”

 

Mal and Harry watched as Evie walked in the room, staring at Mal for a second with an amused expression.

 

“What can I say, I am devilishly handsome, everyone wants to look like me. I mean, look at me! I could be a model.” Harry teased with his wicked smirk.

 

“You’re not my type, sorry.” Evie countered, sticking her tongue out at the boy who laughed at her response. Harry then looked at Mal again and smirked.

 

“Hang on a sec’.” He said before dashing out of the room. When Evie looked at Mal with a confused expression, she just shrugged. Half the time, she had on idea of what was on the boy’s mind.

 

“You can’t deny it E, I look fucking good as a pirate.” Mal teased doing another twirl and pointing her fake hook at Evie with a stupid smirk that showed off her pretty dimples.

 

Evie eyed her girlfriend’s exaggerated makeup and costume to make her look like a pirate with a teasing smile.

 

“…You do make a great pirate. I mean, that’s my eyeliner you’re wearing, after all.”

 

Mal laughed at that and went on to kiss Evie’s lips. Evie hummed happily.

 

A kiss that was rudely interrupted by Harry barging in. Mal’s jaw dropped as his hair was halfway painted in her signature shade of dark purple. He ran off to the mirror while finishing the paint job. Mal shot Evie a glare when the blue haired girl couldn’t help her giggling under her breath.

 

“What the hell are you doing?” Mal demanded, trying her best to look upset.

 

“Well lass, since yer going as the most handsome pirate in all the realms, then it’s only fair I go as ye for Halloween.” He explained in the middle of spraying his hair with the purple paint, grinning madly.

 

“Also, is that my jacket?” Mal questioned, seeing the purple leather around his waist.

 

“Ay, but it’s too wee for me to wear it,” Harry explained. “And all done!” He clapped his hands and twirled as well.

 

“Am I more yer type now, Evie?” Harry asked just to spite her.

 

“Ah-ha, very funny.” Evie answered crossing her arms with a little smile and Mal found great amusement in it. Evie’s type was only her and she would yell it proudly.

 

“…Harry? You in here?”

 

Ben chose that very moment to walk in Harry’s dorm, looking for his piercing blue eyed boyfriend and they were all silent for a moment while Ben took in the scene in front of him.

 

Ben first looked at Mal, fully dressed as a pirate, with a fake hook in her hand and way too much eyeliner on. Then his eyes fell on Evie who was trying her best not to laugh. And finally, he stared at his boyfriend that now had his hair painted in dark purple and Mal’s jacket around his waist.

 

“Oh god, this again. Cool. Very cool.” Ben half laughed half groaned.

 

“I’m sorry, _again_?” Both Mal and Evie questioned at the exact same time, looking confused.

 

Ben shrugged. Mal turned to Harry.

 

“You’ve dressed up as me before you Scottish weirdo?”

 

“.... Maybe once but I swear it was harmless!” Harry defended himself. Evie couldn’t believe what she was hearing.

 

“It was our first date.” Ben clarified crossing his arms amusedly.

 

“Yer still dating me, though.” Harry countered, winking at his boyfriend. Ben couldn’t argue with that. Harry’s prank of showing up dressed in purple leather and purple hair didn’t stop him from falling for the cheeky pirate.

 

Evie grabbed Mal’s arm, moving the smaller girl behind her. Mal already knew what they were in for and chuckled under her breath.

 

“Does that mean Ben is into Mal?” She asked.

 

Ben chuckled.

 

“Not anymore, it wasn't even a good costume, to be honest. He just looked so stupid with purple hair, his pirate hat on his head and a hook on his hand.”

 

Mal and Harry snorted. Evie glared at Mal for a second, which made her laugh a little more.

 

“Not anymore? So, you liked Mal.”

 

It was so incredibly funny that Evie was questioning Ben like she wasn’t fully aware that Mal had dated him for a while when they first came to Auradon, like it wasn’t Evie who helped Mal with the love spell they used on him or that it wasn’t Evie the one who helped with her outfit and make-up for her first date with the now King of Auradon.

 

Evie didn’t get jealous easily, but when Ben was involved, she would always bite, even if just a little bit. Mal found it very hot and would always let it happen. And since it was Halloween, why not be a part of it, for once? So, Mal cleared her throat, getting everyone’s attention.

 

“All this jealous act is hot and all E, but c’mon cut him some slack, I mean have you seen me? Of course, he had a crush on me, I’m hot as hell.” Mal teased, with a huge cocky smirk plastered all over her pretty face.

 

Evie turned around, now fully ignoring the boys, crossing her arms.

 

“You’re _not_ funny.”

 

“I’m pretty funny.” Mal countered, knowing Evie was trying to hide her smile.

 

“Nu-uh.” Evie was putting up a fight, though.

 

“Not even a little?” Mal let her own smile show, trying to make Evie smile back.

 

“Nope.” Evie replied, popping the ‘p’.

 

Mal then moved on to plan B. Evie almost gasped seeing the pout on Mal’s face but she held it together.

 

“I am _not_ falling for that again.” Evie warned.

 

That only made Mal pout even more and Evie was almost a goner. Seriously, a pouting Mal usually got what she wanted because she looked so darn cute.

 

Evie closed her eyes furiously, adamant on winning this one.

 

“ _If I can’t see you, you can’t beat me!_ ”

 

Harry and Ben were silently laughing at the exchange. They had no doubts that Evie was going to lose at some point, just like Mal would always lose when it was the other way around. Those girls were whipped for each other.

 

“Oh? Is that right?” Mal asked, lowering her voice.

 

Evie trembled ever so slightly. Mal’s low tone was all kinds of hot.

 

“ _Yes_.” Evie said as firmly as she could. Her eyes remained closed and her arms crossed.

 

“100%?”

 

“You can’t outsmart me.” Evie said shaking her head, trying her absolute best not to open her eyes or smile.

 

Evie couldn’t see her, but Mal’s grin was impossibly big. That was it. She had won.

 

Mal stepped silently closer to Evie.

 

“Careful what you wish for, E.” Mal softly warned. Before Evie could react, Mal slowly leaned in and gave Evie a gentle kiss on the lips.

 

Mal knew Evie was melting into the kiss and pulled away.

 

Evie immediately opened her eyes, finding a smirking Mal and two grinning boys.

 

“Ugh, fine! You win.” Evie caved and Mal cackled, victorious, but immediately pulled Evie into a tight embrace and then kissed her again, like she didn’t want the girl to leave.

 

“I’m dating you, of course I’m winning.” Mal said, making Evie blush slightly.

 

“Yer so cheesy Mal.” Harry all but snorted.

 

Mal immediately turned to the still laughing boy.

 

“Oh? Is that right Mr _. Ben-Is-So-Handsome-And-Perfect-He’s-Truly-A-Prince-And-I-Feel-Like-Crying-Whenever-I’m-With-Him_?” Mal clapped back with a poorly executed Scottish accent and watched as Harry’s eyes widened in horror and his pale skin turned red.

 

“Ye play dirty Mal!” Harry whined while Ben laughed quietly next to him.

 

“Next time, don’t test me, Hook.” Mal winked at him, content with winning twice in such a short amount of time.

 

“I might be the king but I guess I’ll be a prince for Halloween.” Ben teased, pecking Harry’s lips.

 

“Or ye can dress up like the princess, then we can be Mal and Evie.” Harry swiftly suggested, his eyes sparkling.

 

“You are _not_ dressing up as me Benjamin Florian.” Evie warned.

 

“I guess it wouldn’t be that hard since you’re both obsessed with blue.” Mal pointed out getting Harry to hum in agreement.

 

That earned Mal another glare from Evie.

 

“What? I didn’t say anything wrong, did I?” Mal snorted.

 

“You’re impossible.” Evie sighted.

 

“Me? Who’s the one keeping her costume a secret?” Mal whined.

 

“Well, you haven’t seen it yet because I need a functioning Mal until we head for the party.” Evie simply said.

 

Harry had to hide behind Ben to stiff his laugh while Mal looked puzzled for a moment until it hit her.

 

And when it did, Evie dashed out of the room giggling stupidly knowing Mal would chase after her any moment now.

 

“ _Come back here you hot mess, I’m making you walk the plank!_ ” Mal yelled while chasing Evie through the halls, unable to stop smiling. No one really cared that Mal was dressed up like a pirate from head to toe because well, it was Halloween and everyone was up to no good on that day with all the pranks, banter, tricks and scares.

 

Evie was a princess, but she was also a girl from the Isle and she knew how to run like hell. Mal, however had a few other tricks up her sleeve, like her magical powers which helped her reach Evie faster.

 

Evie kept running until she reached the Tourney Field and just as she started to feel safe, Mal showed up out of nowhere and tackled her, both girls falling on the soft grass, laughing until they couldn’t breathe, like two little kids. The rush of adrenaline that a good chase gave them was still something that brought them joy and would bring out their troublesome streak. They were Isle girls, after all.

 

And they didn’t get up. They lied there, holding hands, staring at the sky and thinking about how moments like those were truly special because they could be themselves.

 

Ben didn’t have to be ‘King Ben’ all the time. He could be just a boy, no rules, no kingly attitude and he could be a little careless. He could be a boy, madly in love with a certain dashing pirate.

 

Harry didn’t have to be that rude, ruthless pirate like he was taught and expected to be. He could be a gushing, happy and carefree pirate. He didn’t even have to be a pirate all the time, even though he took pride in it. He could just be Harry, the kind and sweet boy that was swept off his feet by Ben.

 

Evie didn’t have to be regal and put together all the time, she didn’t have to look for a prince, because she had already found her true love in her best friend and could run through the halls, laughing madly without a care in the world.

 

Mal could also run around and be herself. Be the happy, slightly wicked girl she was always meant to be. She didn’t have to meet anyone’s expectations and she could yell proudly to anyone that wanted to hear that she was dating the most beautiful girl in all the realms.

 

They could tease each other, they could hold hands, laugh, cry, scream and kiss.

 

They could be Mal and Evie.

 

“So, you’re not showing up, like, naked or something for the Halloween party, are you?” Mal teased after a bit of silence between them.

 

Evie giggled.

 

“Don’t be ridiculous. I just want it to be a surprise for you.”

 

Mal blushed.

 

“You’re going to look so beautiful people are going to wonder if that’s a Halloween costume at all. Everyone is going to fall in love with you.” Mal pointed out.

 

“Are you saying I can’t be scary?” Evie pouted.

 

“Oh no, you are. But like, sexy scary.” Mal smirked.

 

Evie giggled again and Mal went along with her. Evie made Mal so happy her heart could burst.

 

The Halloween party was going to have to wait, because the girls were way too happy and peaceful to leave.

 

But don’t get them wrong:

 

They loved the spooky season and they couldn’t wait to get into some _mischief_ later that night.

 

It was Halloween, after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!
> 
> Long story short, I wrote this in two days. Title and more than half of the banter credit go to Val (lgbtdove), you're amazing, thank you for letting me fill in the blanks!
> 
> Happy Halloween! 
> 
> :) x


End file.
